Whole Lotta Loud
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: With a problem as easy as being trapped in a sinkhole, how does the Loud children handle this? (Anything but the easy way)


"Mmm...has dreams of performing her...passion?" Lori gives out a hint.

"Her passion?" Lynn inquires.

"Oh! Oh! It's Luna," Lola excitedly answers.

"No," Lori confirms.

"Dang it!" Lola reacts.

"Her passion? Who has 'passion'?" Lynn wonders.

"Oohh! Ooh! It might be Leni 'cause of her passion statement," Luan jokingly answers, "Hahaha. Get it?" As per tradition to Luan's jokes, everyone else groans, except for Lincoln.

"Uh...that's a no," Lori bluntly replies.

"One more try, Team Lori, or you're out," Lincoln announces, as he hosts a fresh round of Loud House Taboo (a version of Taboo about the Loud siblings) with the rules twisted. Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lily are in one team; while Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lisa are in another. Teams are given three tries to get a point. Once three tries are run out, it's the opposing team's turn. Most points wins obviously.

"Come on Lori! More hints!" Lola insists.

"Uhmmm...uhmmm...has passion for angsty...stuff?" Lori gives out another hint.

"Oh, it's Luna," Luan answers.

"Three tries! Wrong answer," Lincoln exclaims. "Correct answer is Lucy."

"WHAT?!" Luan, Lynn and Lola are shocked.

"What's with the 'angsty stuff'?" Lola points out, making Lori answer, "Well, I literally can't think of any word that is like 'sad' or 'gloomy'."

"You can at least hint like ghosts or the color 'black'," Lynn complains.

"Those are taboo hints," Lincoln explains as he shows them the taboo card with Lucy's taboo hints: goth/emo/gloomy, poetry, vampires/werewolves, ghosts and black. "Okay, next! Team Leni."

Just as Lincoln goes through with the game, Lana from Leni's team steps in, picks a taboo card and reads it to think of a possible hint to give. She says, "Ready!"

Lincoln then signals, "Okay, three hints. Go!"

Lana gives out her hint, "Secret farter!"

And in unison, Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lisa shout, "Lori!"

"Correct!" Lincoln announces, "That's five points for Team Leni, against Team Lori's zero."

This leads for Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lisa to celebrate with a victory dance, making Lori's team to roll their eyes.

"Okay Linc, we had enough Loud House Taboo," Lynn insists, "Let's do something else."

"Oh yeah?" Lincoln answers, "Like what?"

With that, the 13-year-old athlete picks up a frisbee disc, then suggests, "Perhaps, a simple game of pass would be nice."

"Would be nice to play pass with the most competitive sports nut in the block," Luna sarcastically implies.

Yet Lynn assures, "Ohh guys, come on. Promise, I will not be that competitive. Promise." However, the rest are skeptical, raising an eyebrow.

Lincoln then turns to the readers. "You must be wondering why we are all in the yard having played Taboo, instead of inside doing our own business? Well, it's monthly plumbing repairs. And this month is no joke for Pedro the plumber and his buddies."

He then points out to the five Hispanic contractors who are doing monthly plumbing inspection and repairs in the Loud house. Currently, they are replacing the broken pipes from the upper bathroom, seeing no water coming out of the faucets. The lack of water becomes an issue for nearly three days. Because of that, their work becomes so extensive that the Loud siblings have to vacate the house, for the repairs to be finished in a clean sweep.

Lincoln continues, "Right now, we have no choice but to enjoy the little things, here in the outdoors." But as he address his thoughts, Lincoln gets hit with the disc that Leni passed to him.

"Oh sorry, Lincoln," Leni says. The Louds are gathered in a circle, with the only mechanic is to pass the frisbee to whomever they please.

"Nahh, it's fine," Lincoln accepts, then passes the disc to his tomboyish sister, "Lana, catch!"

Lana successfully nabs the frisbee, then passes it to her gloomy sister, "Lucy!"

As Lana throws the disc, it is able to land on Lucy's hands effortlessly. "This is pretty basic. Can't there be any harder throw than this?"

Lucy then passes it back to Lynn. "Oh so you want a harder throw, huh?"

But Lori reminds her, "I told you not to get competitive!"

"Don't worry. Not going competitive. Just going funner." But seeing that not everyone is a fan of frisbee or catch (big shock, I know), Lynn turns to a dare, "Okay, anyone catches this gets to crush me in dogpile. If not, disc for the entire day."

And just like that, all Loud siblings line up, willing to accept Lynn's dare, "Game!"

With a determined face, Lynn throws the disc like a pro. Her throw wooshes the disc like a speeding bullet. All sisters attempt to catch it but end up falling on each other. Lincoln is the only one to outpace them and gets the nearest access to it. He nearly grasps the disc, as he exclaims, "I got it! I got it!", but suddenly falls on thin ground, sending him 12-feet from the ground to an abysmal sinkhole. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he screams, as he falls below.

Seeing his sudden fate, his sisters catch up to him. "LINCOLN!" they all exclaim, rushing to where Lincoln fell and ignoring Lynn's disc that flew across their property towards the sidewalk.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" Lori calls her brother.

Fortunately, Lincoln is slightly scathed from his fall. He assures his safety to his sisters, "Fine! I'm fine guys. Just a splinter here. Oh, and it's kind of scary here."

"What happened?" Lori inquires.

"Possibility is an occasional sinkhole," Lisa answers. "The land must have been slender that Lincoln's physical inertia must have caused a chasm that turned into a hollow ground."

Then Lola points out, "And it's all Lynn's fault!"

"What?! My fault?!" Lynn tries to counter-argue, "You guys accepted my dare. And you blame me for what happened to Linc…" But as she finishes her sentence, Lynn steps by at a lean part of the ground near the sinkhole and falls to the hole herself.

However, Lola sees this as consolation. "That's better."

As Lynn screams at her fall, Lincoln spots her and attempts to catch her, "Lynn?! I got ya!"

But since Lynn has a much more built body than Lincoln, she crushes to her brother's body, landing at his back.

"Wow! Now this I call a dogpile!" Lynn says.

Then Lincoln reacts, mumbling with his face on the ground, "Mmmgreat…"

Back on the surface, Lori takes control of the situation. "Okay guys, let's just step back. No one steps near the hole, or you'll end up in the dirt."

But Lana, being a mud enthusiast (ground counts as a prerequisite to mud), wants to check out but her sisters are blocking her view. "Dirt?! Guys, I can't see a thing! I wanna see the dirt!" Her constant demands make her lose balance, grabbing Lisa to regain her balance. But eventually, she trips, dragging the 4-year-old child prodigy with her on her fall. "WAHHHHHHHH!" they go.

Seeing them fall makes Luna respond, "Dudes! That's not how you do a stage dive. This is how you do a stage dive!" Then unwittingly, Luna throws herself to the sinkhole in rockstar fashion, making her sisters get bewildered, "LUNA!"

Lisa panics but Lana finds the fun in their fall. They soon land on Lynn and Lincoln, who are recovering from their falls.

"Oh my, that was awesome!" Lana exclaims.

But Lisa berates at the antic of her overbearing sister, "Awesome? You call a plunge on 12 feet from the surface awesome?!"

"Well, awesome, once in awhile…" Lana shrugs to the genius.

"You two, too?! Okay, that's enough people in this hole," Lincoln bluntly says. But after he gives his assurance, Luna lands on them, making them fall in a pile.

"ROCK ON DUDES!" Luna exclaims with her right fist raised as the rest of her siblings below her groan in her landing.

"That's nice, Luna. But can you guys get off?!" Lynn professes.

"Ohh sorry dudes," Luna apologizes as they all get up, covered in dirt.

"Well, I can get used to the ground all day," Lana chillingly implies, but Lisa retorts, "Remind me to punch you, once we get back."

"Great, now how can we get outta here?" Lincoln says.

Then Lynn has something in mind that might be helpful. "Hey! What if we climb ourselves outta here?"

"Lynn, you do know that's crazy talk that you said?" Luna affirms on her sister's ridiculous plan.

"Yeah, how can we climb outta here?" Lincoln adds to Luna's defense.

"Come on, it's just like gym class," Lynn explains, "You just grasp the ground firm and pull yourself till you're out of the hole. I know Lana can do it."

"Hmmm…I guess so," Lana says, "Let me try it." After assuring so, Lana tries to lift herself on the sinkhole's wall.

"Go Lana! Think of it like digging," Lynn motivates her tomboyish sister.

"Like digging?" Lana says, as she claws the soil, in an attempt to lift herself up. And after minutes of clawing, Lana is successful…to lift herself one foot from the sinkhole's bottom."

"Well guys! At least I was able to climb! What you guys think?" Lana exclaims, and then turns to her siblings who are covered in dirt she was digging.

"Now you have given me multiple reasons to beat you up," Lisa reacts.

Back in the surface, Lori tries to devise a plan. But her cleverness is too limited that the best thing she can pull out of her sleeve is to alert their folks.

"Great, what can we do? If we alert mom and dad, they will freak out on us being irresponsible," Lori says.

"But if we can look at the 'hole' situation, we can think of a lot of possibilities to save them," Luan replies.

But Lori can only notice at such a subtle pun, "Don't tell me that was another pun you pulled out."

"No, I am really serious. I just gave a well-grounded explanation. Hahaha, get it?!"

"Okay, that's enough clever wordplay. One more, and you're going…"

"Where? Down? Hahahaha…"

Luan's tedious wordplay is enough for Lori to wrestle her pun-loving sister. But as they beat each other up, Lola dodges them, which gives way for them to end up at the edge of the sinkhole.

"Guys, cut it out!" Leni pacifies them, then says to Lori, "Lori, how are you able to beat Luan while floating?"

Noticing Leni's rather dumb statement, Lori and Luan realize that their squabble brought them falling to the sinkhole. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they scream to their descent. Lori falls to the ground head first, while Luan lands on Luna.

"Well, I guess we hit rock bottom," Luan says with a giggle, making the rest groan. Currently, we have Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana and Lisa in the sinkhole, and Leni, Lucy, Lola and Lily at the surface. The fact that the eldest Loud sister is in hollow ground just infuriates her, losing her authority to a minimum and resorting to bickering.

"Uggghhhhhhh! Just perfect! Knew this day with you nitwits will end in a disaster!" Lori whines. "If it weren't for Lynn and her pathetic game, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Lincoln then wonders, "Yeah, where is Lynn?"

Suddenly, their eyes shift focus to Lynn who is climbing herself out of the sinkhole.

"Better stop yappin' and start climbing, if you wanna get outta there," Lynn remarks while climbing.

Just as she reaches one and a half feet from the surface, the 13-year-old holds on to a dangling rock. She can pull her entire weight out of the hole but it is not enough. Lynn soon claws one portion of the grass, almost reaching the surface.

"Hey Luce, need a hand here," Lynn calls out for her younger sister/gloomy roommate. But she remains irresponsive.

"Why would I?" Lucy retorts.

But Lynn bluntly insists, since she is nearing escape from the sinkhole. "Come on Lucy! Please!"

Eventually, Lucy reluctantly agrees. "Fine, but I'm better off to see you on ground."

Unsurprisingly, Lynn hears that, reacting irritably, "What did you say?!"

"Look, you want me to lift you up or not?" Lucy says, "But to be honest, it's a beauty to see you in a chasm of death."

"Oh, if that's the case, why don't you check it out yourself?!" Out of vexation from Lucy's off-kilter remark, Lynn proceeds to drag her sister to the pit, along with herself. Upon landing, the two start to squabble, giving Lynn the upper hand by shoving Lucy to hole's wall.

"How do you like the ground now?!" Lynn berates.

"Would you two stop it?" Lori tries to stop them.

But Lynn keeps her game. "I would rather prepare caskets here."

"Come on guys! The sinkhole isn't that bad," Lana forces optimism with her own take, "There could be neat stuff down here, like this dog bone."

"Uhmm where did you get that dog bone, Lana?" Lincoln asks, with disgust from the other sisters.

"Oh, I found it on the pile there." Lana points to a set of bones that are molded to the soil. "And look, there are more than just one." She then feeds and sucks the bone to her mouth, leaving all in disgust.

Despite having a grudge on Lana, Lisa gives her assumptions, "If I am not mistaken, the bone that you have in your possession, my dear sister, is out of the normal size of a bone that a _canis familiaris_ would ingest on. Ergo, this is a femur or a thigh bone of a human being."

After hearing Lisa's deductions, Lana suddenly freezes and guiltily pulls out the bone from her mouth, leading her sisters and Lincoln to react, "Ew!" However, she shrugs it off and puts the bone back to her mouth, sucking it like a pacifier and leaving more disgust to her siblings.

"Okay, enough lollygagging. And let's think of a way to get out of here," Lori suggests, finally.

"Wait, we still got Leni up there," Lincoln addresses, leaving Lynn, then the rest in doubt. "Leni, can you hear us?"

Back at the surface, Leni hears Lincoln's pleas and replies, "Lincoln?"

"Can you hear us?" he repeats.

"Yes, I can hear you but I can't see you. Have you turned black? Or invisible?" Leni responds.

"No, Leni. We are just deep below the hole. Now listen carefully…"

"Why are you giving her instructions? I'm the oldest here. So I am supposed to be the one directing her," Lori insists.

"Like yeah…after you attempt to blame me for all of this?!" Lynn berates, causing the two squabble and the rest to exchange rants.

"Will you guys cut it out? Want to get outta here or not?" Lincoln pacifies the situation, "Okay, this is very simple. Can you find us a rope we can climb out of?"

Then in her innocent, airheaded mind, Leni remembers a rope being in the Loud's arsenal. "A rope? Wait guys. Don't bother. I will be back."

After searching extensively in their stuff, Leni finds three yards of nylon rope, races back to the sinkhole's location and announces her findings, "Lincoln, found some rope here. Here you go." And just like that, Leni throws the rope to the sinkhole to "give it" to Lincoln.

"Leni, what did you do?" Lincoln calls out in despair.

"Well, you told me if I can find a rope you guys can climb out of. So, there's the rope," Leni straightly answers, giving the sisters frustrations, groans and palms to the faces.

"Okay, like try something else," Luna suggests, taking control, "Hey Leni! Can you find us a ladder instead? No wait, scratch that," then expounds loudly, "No wait Leni! Can you find the ladder and bring it down here?"

"Uhmm ladder?" Leni figures out how can she handle cases involving a ladder since she never carry or hold one. "I will try." Meanwhile, Lola can only watch in anxiety and hankering as she watches her more capable sister to carry out the "rescue mission".

Leni retrieves the wooden ladder and returns to the sinkhole with the ladder being carried above her head. She tries to maintain balance but the weight of the ladder is too heavy. "Leni, watch out!" Lola warns as her ditzy sister spins out of balance and throws the ladder to the house, hitting the plumbers in there. (Cue broken glass/stuff sound effects and the iconic "my leg" groan being heard.)

"Leni, what happened?" Luna asks, hearing the commotion above.

"Uhmm...sorry guys, I think the ladder just flew from my hands," Leni responds, making the rest frown.

"Great, now we measured your competence…" Lori says, but Leni interrupts her with an idea, "But wait, I have a way better idea."

"Oh, great. I wonder what 'ingenious' idea she has now?" Lori sarcastically implies.

"Come on. Why don't you give her a chance? You may never know," Luna counters, with others agreeing. With the majority's support for Leni, Lori gets a slight hint of sympathy. "Well, there's no harm in Leni trying."

"Guys, here you go!" Leni hollers as she sends down another object to save them. Her siblings watch in delight as Leni sends it down, but their moods drop when they realize it is a fishing rod that Leni sent.

"There guys! You can grab on the line," Leni happily says, "Whatever that means…"

Naturally, this makes Lori lose her temper. "A fishing rod? A fishing rod?! Oh, there's really no harm in Leni trying."

And with that, Lori forcefully pulls the nylon line, dragging the entire line of the fishing rod that drags Leni down (since she was firmly holding the rod) to the hole.

"Aww! That feels hurt," Leni heeds from the pain of falling, then notices her siblings, "Oh hey guys!"

But her optimism makes Lori burst her temper further by lunging to Leni and beat her up.

"Oh yeah! This is true fighting!" Lynn excitedly comments and jumps to the squabble.

"Lori, Leni, can you guys not fight for once?" Lincoln asserts.

While Lori and Leni quarrel in front of their siblings, Lisa gets the same idea to her sister Lana. She approaches her, whom she sees is digging up neat stuff at the hole's walls.

"Lana, gladly our oldest sisters remind of our intended engagement," Lisa states to her oblivious sister, who is busy excavating. Yet, the 4-year-old prodigy ends up in a comeuppance when Lana pulls out a buried metal safe and throws it to Lisa's direction, hitting her in the face.

Lana then finds a buried lunchbox and pulls out its spoiled organic contents, like a moldy cheese. "Ooohh, never knew somebody would have the best idea to bury their lunchbox. Such cool cheese…"

Just as Lana celebrates, Lisa emerges from being hit and kicks Lana to Lori and Leni's squabble., prompting the genius to jump to the fight.

"Yeah, come on guys. Let's not resort to fighting and just look in the bright side," Luna suggests.

"Luna, I don't think this is the right time to throw in that line," Lincoln replies.

But Luna suddenly inserts into melody, " _Always look in the bright side of life_ …"

"But it's darkness in every side, and I love it," Lucy utters.

"Hey! If they get to make quips, I get to make quips too!" Luan comments.

"Nobody's stopping you Luan. But I don't think it is the right time to…" Lincoln reacts.

Just like Luna, Luan bursts into song, " _A hole new world_!"

Unsurprisingly, Lincoln stops his sister by covering her mouth. "Can you not sing, just this once?" then he points to Luna, "And that includes you Luna."

"Why you oppose bro? Is it because you don't like to hear us sing?" Luna interrogates.

"No, it's because this fanfic doesn't have royalties to borrow those songs," Lincoln elaborates, just breaking the fourth wall even further with his meta statements.

"Well, if you believe so, then why did we end up in this fanfic in the first place?" Lucy asks, joining in more fourth-wall breaking. "...Since we are just borrowed by our admirers to have us in their stories, something out of escapism."

And thanks to Lucy's sudden existentialist meta punditry, Lincoln, Luna, Luan and said emo girl look at their readers in bewilderment, realizing they went through a non-sequitur segment. But they are forced into them squabble as it moves across them. As the sibling fight in usual Loud house fashion, Lola sounds them off, "Dear sisters and brother, don't you worry. I'm off to save you!"

With that, Lola ties the water hose firmly around her hips and assures of its tightness. Cue the John Williams' _Superman_ score, Lola heroically speeds to the sinkhole and throws herself in, only to end up hanging ten feet from the hole's bottom, for the water hose is actually short.

And because of that epic fail, Lola dismayingly remarks, "Well, at least that's not the worst part of my expectations."

However, Lola's weight forces the hose to get removed from the faucet, which causes to drop head first to the sinkhole, leaving her saying, "That's gonna leave a mark." The hose also goes with her in a strong gravitational pull.

But Lily just happens to latch on the hose and hangs on to it as the hose gets pull downward. Because of the hose's fast free fall, this causes Lily to get flung in the air and fall towards the sinkhole. The Loud siblings are able to notice Lily, "LILY!" and immediately panic to catch her. They all position to get ready to catch her, with them simultaneously uttering, "I got her."

Eventually, Lincoln catches Lily, but her gravitational force makes him drop to the ground, hitting his head in something metallic and holding his baby sister above him. "Got her," Lincoln mumbles with his face on the ground.

Loir then takes Lily and asks of her assurance, "Lily, are you okay? Sorry we neglectful sisters and brother ignore you." But Lily responds in baby giggling.

"Yeah, sorry that we almost lead you to harm," Lola says, then shifts tone, "It was all Lynn's fault!"

But Lynn fires back, "My fault?! You guys accepted my dare that end us up here!"

And the bickering exchange resumes between the sisters. Lincoln, on the other hand, investigates the spot he landed on when he feels the ground a little soaked. He scoops through the dirt to reveal that the metal thing he got hit on was a drainage pipe. The 11-year-old notices it to be flowing with water. He then lifts the rocks off to see running water squirting out. He deduces that the rocks may have crushes the pipes. With this, Lincoln immediately calls out his sisters.

"Guys! Stop now!" Hearing Lincoln's holler, the Loud sister stop arguing. "Check this out."

"It's just a part of a pipe, Lincoln. What does it matter to us now?" Lori inquires.

"This caused the water to stop flowing in the house," Lincoln elaborates. "Meaning, the water that we should have from the last three days is stored in this pipe."

"Meaning?" Luna continues.

Then, Lisa adds to the explanation, "strong fluid hydrostatic pressure that can shoot us out of this sinkhole."

"And how we'll we do that?" Lynn asks.

Lincoln then claws the entirety of the pipe and discovers an open valve. He attempts to open it further.

"Need help with that?" Lori gives her offer, making Lincoln give her space to turn the valve.

"Okay, the rest, remove the rocks from the part," Lincoln initiates command, with all sisters agreeing. After moments of clawing the rocks off, water bursts through the pipe fissure and fills the whole sinkhole. This sends a strong surge of water to flood the hole with mud and ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" the Loud children go and spin around the hole like a washing machine. The bursting water sends them out of the sinkhole in a same manner like a geyser and plummets them to the ground. They get up, covered in dirt, mud, ground matter, grass and slight fecal matter.

"Guys, we're out of the sinkhole!" Lincoln calls it out, making his sisters celebrate, "YEY!" However, the water (now covered in mud) sprays to the Loud children once more.

Lynn Loud Sr. hears this commotion and checks it outside. "Kids, what's that ruckus I hear?" He then opens the door outside and witnesses his kids covered in mud.

Lincoln spots his dad and remarks, "That you're not gonna believe this!"

Hours later, Pedro and company are doing finishing touches at the repairs by the sinkhole. The Loud children are able to get cleaned from their "hole" fiasco. The explanation of how they were able to get cleaned without water in the house is through a hose that washed off the dirt.

Currently, the Loud children are back in the living room, enjoying a game of UNO cards and chase. Though they went through a rough time arguing and beating each other up, each sibling reconciles to one another.

"Look Lana, I wish to discontinue this immature imbroglio between ours, for I wish not to throw more scolds…" Lisa apologizes in her own way, but Lana interrupts it with a hug, then rubs her hair. "I forgiven you sis, you little runt."

"Well, I could not manage name-calling. But I'll take it any day," Lisa explains, then returns the hug.

Afterwards, Lori initiates an apology to Leni, "Hey Leni, I know I have to be the mean one between us. But we are still good sisters right?"

"We are good sisters? I never thought of that. I always thought we are BFFs. Best friends, forever sisters," Leni relays her thoughts.

"Well, that's what I wanna hear," Lori sighs in relief and hugs her sister.

Lincoln then addresses to the readers, "Well, it was fun enjoying the little things outdoors, though it was not little we did. But at least, we get to enjoy it as a family."

Lynn then approaches him, "Hey, no hard feelings. I admit it's my fault."

In response, Lincoln says, "Hey, it's okay. Things happen. And I can't blame you for a good time we had." Afterwards, he proceeds to hug her, making Lynn hug him back.

But after that, Lynn pushes Lincoln off to side of the couch and lands above his back. "Dogpile!"

"Dude, I told ya!" Luna says, "If I am your teacher in stage-diving 101, I give you an F. This is how you do a stage dive!"

Luna then throws herself to Lynn, piling her and Lincoln.

Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily notice this. "Oh, a piggy back ride! I wanna! I wanna ride!" Lola exclaims, throwing herself to Luna's back. "I want a piggy back ride too!" Lana demands and throws herself to Luna.

"Well, it's been a pile since we pile ourselves together. Hahaha," Luan jokes as she joins in the fun.

"I'd rather stay in my comfort zone," Lucy reacts, prompting Lana to jump in on her; this actually tugs Lucy's heartstring and she smiles.

Lily then throws herself to Lisa, making Lisa fall to Lori, which makes her collapse to Leni, prompting the siblings to pile on them. Of course, they end up enjoying piling up on each other and laughing it off and teasing each other with it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Lincoln volunteers to answer it, getting himself off Lynn's dogpile, "I'll get it." While the rest of the Loud sisters continue to enjoy and laugh over the dogpile.

He answer the door to see a girl about his age, with frilly hair, a ponytail, a white shirt, a long red vest, a black plaid skirt, black leggings and Chuck Taylors. She then hands over a frisbee, which is Lynn's disc.

"Hey, I spotted this right by our porch. I suspect it may have came from yours. And was wondering if it is," she inquires.

"Oh, thanks. It's ours," Lincoln says as he obtains the frisbee disc.

She then hears the commotion inside. "Seems you been having fun?"

"Yep. My ten sisters and me," the 11-year-old answers.

"Nice! I am part of ten sisters. We are new here. Need to move from the city. Mom and dad, me and my nine sisters," she shares.

"Ohh that's glad to hear. I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud."

"Lena. Lena Lark." They both shake hands.

"Well, I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Lincoln."

"Nice to meet you too!" Lincoln then notices a common ground, "Wait. Did you say you are part of ten sisters?"

However, the new girl does not hear him. She only proceeds back to her home across the Loud's. Lincoln then takes notice of her house and witnesses the sisters she mentioned having the same ruckus situations as his sisters. He shifts his focus back to his sisters, where he sees them enjoying under a dogpile. Feeling contented, Lincoln address to the audience to express his feelings, before going back in, "Well, wouldn't trade them for the world. What could be possibly change that?"


End file.
